


Muscle Therapy

by MiniTeddyBear



Category: The Badminton play of Ayano Hanesaki, はねバド! | Hanebado! (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay, Massage, Pillow Fighting, Sort Of, These two are adorable, how do you describe two girls mutually pining for each other in the tags???, i think..., kind of, now officially nsfw, sfw, that works, well not in the next chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniTeddyBear/pseuds/MiniTeddyBear
Summary: Connie gets an unexpected visit to her room~ (Things get kinda hot)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juztiz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juztiz/gifts).



When Connie was finally able to free herself from the perverted hands of her teammates, she thought the worst was already over. Oh, how wrong she had been.

 

‘This is definitely karma for the way I treated Tagajo.’ she thought drearily.

 

“Take off your clothes~” Yuika coaxed.

 

“NO! And don’t say that with such a lecherous smile on your face,” Connie said flustered.

 

After getting dragged by both her captain and doubles partner to the bathhouse that same evening - where she subsequently got _violated_ \-  Connie made the fatal mistake of believing that they would leave her alone. Or a certain someone in this case.

 

“Come on, it’s not like I haven’t already _seen_ you nake-”

 

Yuika dodged the pillow that was sent flying her way.

 

“Finish that sentence, I dare you.” Connie threatened.

 

Yuika lifted two fingers up in victory, a shit-eating grin plastered on her self-satisfied face.

 

“Haven’t you had your fun for today already? I just want to go to sleep.” Connie whined.

 

“I could keep you company if you’d like? We can sleep together without any-”

 

She was interrupted by a second pillow aimed for her face which was narrowly avoided. Connie growled in frustration.

 

“Okay, okay.” Yuika relented with a chuckle. “But let me give you some massage at least.”

 

“Huh? Why?” Connie asked.

 

“For your leg, obviously. Or did you have something else in mind, hmm? Didn’t know you were such a _naughty_ girl Connie.” Yuika smirked.

 

Connie’s cheeks turned bright pink at the suggestive tone not unlike when she was in the bath.

 

“O-of course not! Baka!” she squealed indignantly.

 

“Despite appearances, you’re not all that innocent, are you?” Yuika claimed.

 

The lewd insinuation was the final straw for the blonde-haired girl. Grabbing a pillow on the floor in hopes of silencing the obnoxious girl in front of her, Connie began assaulting her perverted friend, continuously beating her with the improvised weapon.

 

“Ha-ha, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Yuika giggled mirthfully while trying to defend herself from the relentless barrage of soft feathers.

 

After calming down and making sure to give her captain a good final whack, they both found themselves panting on the floor next to each other. One from exertion, the other from smug glee.

 

“Alright, I’ll be serious this time.” Yuika remitted.

 

“Ugh, just do what you want and let’s get this over with.” Connie groaned. “Hold on, if you wanted to massage my legs, why did I have to take my clothes off?” she asked confused.

 

“Who said I didn’t like what I saw?” Yuika said nonchalantly.

 

“YOU-”

 

“Hey, it’s true though!”

 

Embarrassed by the bold and indirect compliment, Connie buried her face into her hands as she gave up on arguing.

 

‘What kind of pervert is she?’ Connie thought to herself.

 

Yuika began slowly rubbing her calf. Caught off guard by the sudden touch, Connie jerked her leg, kicking Yuika straight in her stomach.

 

“Oof.” she moaned. “No wonder you can jump so high.”

 

“Yuika! I’m so sorry! I didn’t know you were going to-”

 

Her cries of panic were cut off by a finger to her lips.

 

“It’s alright, I know you didn’t mean it, it was my fault for not telling you first. And I also kind of deserved it.” she coughed. “Just lay down on your stomach and tell me if you’re uncomfortable.”

 

Feeling too guilty to disobey her, Connie did as she was told without objection.

 

As Yuika repositioned herself _out_ of the way of Connie’s danger zone, she continued to rub her leg.

 

“Does it still hurt?” she asked.

 

“No, not as much anymore. It felt better after I put some ice on it.” Connie mumbled.

 

“I’m just going to warm the muscle a bit before stretching it, okay?”

 

Connie nodded.

 

As Yuika began her treatment, Connie couldn’t help but enjoy the alleviating sensation. Even as she tried her best to relax, her calf was still hard as a rock. The constant strain on her limb from countless tournaments resulted in microtrauma. While she often stretched and took appropriate measures to recover, the tears would still give out in the end at times. She even had to play when that happened once lest she forfeited that match, and she’d rather die first than disappoint her mother.

 

She never really had this kind of luxury before, especially not from a peer. Connie recalled her childhood back in Denmark.

 

‘Definitely not from them.’ she thought.

 

Which begged the question, why was _she_ doing this for her? Even when Connie selfishly demanded to play by herself against her foster-sister, when she was being arrogant towards Tagajo. Why weren’t they mad at her? Or avoided her like those kids back in her home country?

 

“Hey, Yuika. Why are you doing this for me?” Connie questioned.

 

“What do you mean?” Yuika asked confused.

 

“This.” she gestured. “You could have just let me handle this by myself, yet you’re still here, even when I kicked you!”

 

Yuika just smiled.

 

“It’s my responsibility as a captain to make sure that my members are safe and well,” she answered.

 

‘Oh, that makes sense.’

 

“So it’s just because of your job then,” Connie said somewhat disappointed.

 

“But, that doesn’t mean I go around giving people massages at random. Personally, I quite like you,” she said teasingly.

 

“W-wha-”

 

“Stay still now,” Yuika ordered. “I don’t want my cute kohais getting injured if I can help prevent that. And you need to take care of yourself as well.” she chastised. “Unless you secretly want me to give you my attention, you should have just said so.”

 

“I-it’s not like-”

 

“But Connie. Don’t think for a second that none of us don’t care about you. You’re apart of our team, but you’re also our family.”

 

Family. The word was a strange concept. Connie’s own understanding of it was limited to her mother, Uchika, and her sister, Ayano. Her own biological parents could have been strangers for all that it mattered - she had no connections to them now anyway. Hearing her say that she also belonged to their family made her feel warm inside.

 

“Thank you,” she whispered.

 

“What was that? Did you say something?” Yuika asked.

 

“Nothing at all!” Connie denied. “But, where did you learn how to do this?”

 

“It was mentioned in our health class about how to treat muscle injuries. I read a few books and picked up some things and different types of massages as well. Like Thai and Swedish massage. Thought it would be useful knowledge.” Yuika explained.

 

“Wow, that’s pretty impressive,” Connie said.

 

“I can give you a demonstration if you want? But you’ll have to take off your shirt~” Yuika said seductively.

 

Not expecting the sudden offer, Connie was reduced to a stammering mess.

 

“Uhh, I-I…”

 

Without giving the taller girl a chance to gather her thoughts. Yuika climbed on top of Connie’s back in a straddling position, pinning her to the floor.

 

“We can do with the shirt on for now. Just relax, you’re going to enjoy this.” Yuika said with a devious grin.

 

‘Consider it payback for that kick earlier,’ Yuika thought.

 

“No!!!”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Went to write a sequel. It became too long to continue. I'm still sick atm. Chapter 3 coming soon. I think~

It was like riding a bull. Yuika tried, with little success, to calm down a thrashing Connie who was struggling to break free. And both were equally stubborn.

 

‘It’s like she thinks I’m going to kill her or something.’ Yuika thought. Amused by the flailing of limbs as she steadied herself.

 

After many failed attempts at escape, Connie resigned herself to her inevitable fate with closed eyes and a tired sigh.

 

“Well someone is feisty,” Yuika remarked.

 

An exhausted groan was heard.

 

“I hate you, you know that?” Connie said.

 

Ignoring the comment from the girl beneath her, Yuika cracked her fingers, taking immense joy in the anticipation of her younger club member. She felt Connie tense. Trembling in wait of what was expected to be ‘cruel abuse’. Aww, now she felt guilty. Maybe she’d show some leniency just this time.

 

“Relax,” Yuika advised for what felt like the hundredth time during their little rodeo. “I can’t massage you if you’re trying to dislocate your shoulder blades.”

 

Connie reluctantly obliged and spread her arms out beside her head.

 

Happy with her compliance, Yuika started with Connie’s slim neck, slowly working her way down the length of her back. Feeling every muscle that gave way to the light pressure she applied. Her shirt was an inconvenience though. Tugging and getting caught whenever she stretched it too far.

 

‘How to convince her to take it off.’

 

Connie was relatively still throughout the entire process. Occasionally, she would let out a sharp gasp whenever Yuika grazed a sensitive area. She got used to it eventually. Succumbing to the firm hands that – _ahhh_ – pressed just the right spot. While making sure that Yuika wasn’t planning on doing anything indecent, she let her body enjoy the treatment.

 

Connie purred in delight. If the massage on her leg felt good, then this was on a totally different level of pleasure. It did wonders for the dull aches that accompanied after a training session or a match. She let out a soft moan.

 

‘This isn’t so bad.’

 

Just when she was finally getting into it, Yuika’s hand stopped to rest on her sides, as if cradling something fragile that would break if held carelessly.

 

“How did that feel?” she asked with confidence. Rightfully so as well.

 

Either too proud, embarrassed or annoyed to grant her the satisfaction of knowing that it felt _wonderful_. Connie squeaked out an ‘okay’ in hopes that she wouldn’t press further, already longing after the feeling of those warm hands on her back again. She couldn’t help but feel a tiny bit disappointed by the abruptness.

 

Yuika giggled at the cute pout Connie made as if she didn’t want to end their little playtime together. Now maybe she could persuade her.

 

“Why not take your top off? It’s easier for me and it’ll feel a lot better.” Yuika incited.

 

Connie perked up at the offer. She wasn’t opposed to the thought of more heavenly back rubs. But the idea of baring herself in front of her captain, no matter how close they were, didn’t make her feel comfortable. Although the promise of even more self-indulgence was tempting.

 

As if reading her thoughts, Yuika got off her back and propped herself on her elbows beside Connie. Lost in contemplation, she didn’t even notice her until their faces were mere inches apart, breaths nearly touching. The refreshing scent of mint toothpaste pervaded her nose. And a shampoo she frequently used. It smelled fruity. Mango? 

 

Connie was entranced by the allure of her captor, almost missing the words her mouth formed.

 

“We don’t have to if you don’t feel like it,” she said with the same distinguishable smile of hers. Meant to be comforting and disarming. “Just say the word and I’ll leave you alone if that’s what you really want.”

 

It was always like this. Whenever Connie was confused, lost, and not knowing what to do. She would always come to her. Help with her needs. Sort things out. Reassure her. It’s been that way ever since she came to Japan. Since she joined the badminton club. Since they first met…

 

Connie felt her heart skip a beat.

 

Until now, she hasn’t truly noticed, but Yuika was really beautiful. Connie wasn’t blind to her attractive qualities at first glance, but now, in such close proximity, she could truly appreciate her elegance. Her bangs that obscured, yet paradoxically revealed more of her features. Her lips that were curved upward whenever Connie was subjected to her teasing – now showing genuine concern. Her dark lilac eyes that seemed to glow under the dim light. Boring right into you. Probing and calculating. Waiting for an answer – a reaction.

 

Connie felt her face heating up once more by her intense gaze.

 

She turned away from Yuika, trying not to show the undoubtedly visible blush.

 

“F-Fine.” she said. “But only this once!”

 

‘Is that a challenge?’ Yuika wondered. Not being one to back down, she decided to make it her mission to have the blonde-haired girl _begging_ for more by dawn.

 

Without revealing her own thoughts, Yuika just smiled contently. Appreciate the small victories.

 

They made their way to the futon for more comfort than what the floor provided. As Connie sat down on her knees, she prepared to lift her top off.

 

“Hey! Don’t look over here! Turn around, and no peeking!” she berated.

 

Yuika sulked at that but ultimately did as she was told. Although she spared a quick glance when Connie’s shirt was shrouding her view.

 

“You’re looking, aren’t you?” Connie deadpanned.

 

“You can see me?” Yuika asked surprised.

 

“No, but it doesn’t take a genius to figure out that _you_ would do something like that,” she said after finally removing the article of clothing.

 

Yuika stuck out her tongue and tilted her head in feigned innocence.

 

‘So little faith.’ she thought.

 

Connie was having trouble unhooking her bra. Her loose back muscles making the task more troublesome that it should have been. She grew frustrated.

 

“Need some help?” Yuika offered.

 

“No. I can do it by myself.” Connie replied.

 

Her hands were uncoordinated. Who designed these things? Why put the clasp in a place so. Hard. To. Reach. She fumbled and grunted in annoyance before simply giving up on the endeavor altogether. She sighed.

 

“Yuika,” she called.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Help.”

 

Wordlessly, Yuika made her way behind Connie who was keen on avoiding eye-contact. Arms crossed in obvious frustration, like a little kid who was angry at the fact that they had to rely on their parents to help them. How cute.

 

As the clasp came off, Connie held the front of her bra to conceal what little was unseen. She wouldn’t be surprised if her face was a permanent shade of red by now. Inside she was mortified by the circumstances that lead to this moment. Becoming more anxious the longer things continued.

 

Maybe this was a mistake. It was getting late. They had to be up in the morning. Should she tell Yuika to stop? But after all that she’s done for her… It wasn’t like her company was unwelcome either. But, jeez, was she aggravating at times. Ahhh, why were things so complicated!

 

Unbeknownst to Connie’s inner turmoil, Yuika took the time to admire the bare skin of her friend’s entire back and shoulder. Her unblemished white complexion looking very appealing, especially from this angle. There was a vulnerability that encompassed these sorts of acts. It made Yuika a little aroused to see Connie willing to go with her whims. She wouldn’t dare betray that trust ever though. Maybe experiment a bit. With the tact of a professional, she gently took Connie by the shoulders, wary of her foot. You never knew.

 

“Tell me at any time if you want to stop, okay?” Yuika said nudging her forward.

 

Connie followed her guidance. Slipping her bra away as she laid down in a similar position, using a pillow as a makeshift chin rest.

 

The sensation of fabric against her naked upper body was odd, but not discomforting. She never slept without clothes before, not even when she was alone. And to have someone behind seeing you in such a state was more than a little unsettling. But this wasn’t just ‘someone’. Despite her antics, Yuika was reliable when she needed to be. She wasn’t the team captain only for her skills and good looks after all. That’s the reason why Connie even agreed to this in the first place. She wouldn’t have allowed anybody else to have their way with her body.

 

Not _that_ way. But, you get it.

 

It seemed as though that trust was waning, however.

 

“W-what are you pouring on me?” Connie yelped as she felt a liquid on her back.

 

“Massage oil. Helps reduce the friction.” Yuika stated as a matter of fact.

 

“Where were you even keeping that until now?”

 

“Details, details,” Yuika said averting the question.

 

‘This was definitely a mistake’ Connie thought in hindsight. 

 

And to make it worse she felt Yuika repositioning herself on top again.

 

“Why do you have to be on top of me! Can’t you do it from the side?” Conned accused incredulously.

 

“I could. But that puts a lot of strain on me. You wouldn’t want me to get hurt, would you?” Yuika asked rhetorically. Her smirk being _heard_ by Connie from the tone of her voice.

 

Damn her and that cunning mind.

 

“Besides,” she said as she lowered herself on Connie’s _posterior_.

 

“This,” she accentuated. “Feels much better.”

 

“H-hey!”

 

“Don’t lie, you like it don’t you?” Yuika asked already knowing the answer. “Sometimes you have to be true to yourself Connie.”

 

It actually _did_ feel nice. But like hell she was going to say that out loud. Connie huffed and remained silent for the time being. Trying to ignore the subtle weight on her rear.

 

Yuika leaned forward causing their private areas to press against each other. Stifling a moan, she realized that she too was wearing shorts. Well shit. Probably should have thought about that. Yuika saw Connie grasping the pillow with a vice-grip. Sorry baby.

 

Trying to remain… stationary down there, Yuika reached out to move Connie’s hair from her back, careful not to get it stained with the oil. It was silky smooth to the touch.

 

“I really like your hair,” she said. “How long did it take for you to grow it out?”

 

The normal question – the only thing normal during their whole exchange – helped to ease Connie from her worries. She thought of her mother. Her long raven black hair that caught her peripherals when she sat alone on the wall in that old court. The ribbon that was tied to hold the strands together. She wanted to look just like her, she decided. If not the same color, then at least the same length. She grew her hair out from that point on. Caring for it, not just as an extension of herself, but as if it was an independent entity that represented her lonely past. A reminder of the burden she carries.

 

She played with a few strands, curling it around her index finger.

 

“Ever since I was a little kid I suppose,” Connie said fondly. “I’ve always wanted to be like her. Meet her expectations and most of all have something in common. To be her daughter in every way possible but blood.”

 

Yuika delicately shifted Connie’s hair, letting it slide down the left side of her face. She saw the girl in a different light. It was already implied that Connie didn’t know who her biological parents were. But if she was bothered, she sure did a good job at hiding that.

 

Yuika always felt that there was more to Connie than just her talent. Perhaps it was an insecurity or a fear. Call it a women’s intuition. Ever since their eyes met, she felt something underneath those pair of crystal blue orbs. These past few days, her eyes shone a lot more compared to their first meetings. There were still times when she would have this… forlorn look on her face. As if she’s forgotten about the rest of us. It hurt to think that even with their bodies literally pressed against each other, Connie could still be feeling alone and Yuika wouldn’t ever really know. She wanted to change that. To show her that _she_ was always there for her. What better way to get someone’s attention other than physical contact?

 

“It shows that you tend to it well. If only the same could be said for your body.” she smiled.

 

Yuika’s hands smeared the oil, covering Connie’s back with long deliberate strokes. When most of her skin was covered, she used the palm of her hand to knead her way up, starting from the lower back. When she reached her shoulders, she circled her hands along Connie’s side. Going back down from her torso, obliques, hips.

 

“I’m going to pull your pants down a little okay?” she said.

 

“Oka- wait, repeat that again?”

 

Yuika didn’t wait for an answer. Without missing a beat, she dragged Connie’s shorts down together with her hands a few centimeters from the arc of her hips. Just enough to reveal a tiny portion of her glutes. She might have gone lower to see the crack of her butt as well. What kind of training regime did Connie go through to get such a voluptuous curve? Was she salivating? Pull yourself together Yuika!

 

“Hey, why are you so quiet all of a sudden? You’re not… looking, are you?”

 

The humiliation in her voice was palpable.

 

“You have nothing to be ashamed of,” Yuika reassured. “They look _great_.”

 

Connie made a sound of something between a high-pitched squeal and sob as she buried her face into the pillow. Sometimes it was just too easy. Did Yuika hear her mutter ‘now I’m never getting married’?

 

“The reason I’m doing it this way is to get your blood circulating. It flows through the muscles and helps your heart pump more blood,” she said in an educative tone.

 

On the way upwards, she stopped just above where Connie’s heart was beating. Feeling the soft rise and fall of her breathing.

 

“Are you nervous?” Yuika asked.

 

“N-no. It’s just… I’m not used to this, is all.”

 

Yuika couldn’t help but feel happy that this was Connie’s first experience with her. She wanted to make it memorable. Something she could look back upon and claim was her doing.

 

“I’ll make sure you enjoy it to the fullest.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was gonna write the smut but I couldn't. Gonna have to be another chapter.

”Hey…not so hard…”

 

Yuika’s thumb pressed down. Connie could feel the knot release in her back.

 

“A few more seconds sweetie,” Yuika told her.

 

It’s been an hour since they’ve first started. Darkness enveloped the sky with innocent discretion. Faint moonlight pierced glass, illuminating the room with a lucent glow. Candles were lit by the wall, casting shadows over the two occupants. Their soft uneven breaths cutting through the empty silence.

 

Connie bit back a moan. The pressure she felt was equal pain and pleasure. Admittedly, despite the acute sensation, it did wonders for her body. She hasn’t felt so refreshed in such a long time. Yuika called them ‘trigger points’ – it was to help relieve the pain, apparently. If only it didn’t feel like she was getting stabbed by nails, then maybe she would have shown more appreciation.

 

“We’re nearly done,” Yuika said, gliding her palm over the tender muscle tissue.

 

It was her captain’s remarkable strength and endurance that had Connie amazed. Even after their prolonged session, Yuika didn’t show the slightest hint of exhaustion. The sheer amount of focus and patience required, not to mention what must have been an agonizingly slow process. It certainly wasn’t a profession for the faint of heart, and Yuika was anything but. Probably one of her better qualities that Connie came to favor, especially at the moment.

 

“…feels so good…” she said. Her voice muffled by the pillow.

 

That was all the incentive Yuika needed to keep on going. Say what you want, but she totally got the better end of the deal. While Connie received an expedited recovery from her fatigue, Yuika got the chance to massage the body of an international champion. Who in their right mind would decline an opportunity like that?

 

The blonde athlete was built like an Amazonian. Just by touching them, she could feel the underlying strength behind each muscle. Imagine the years it must have took to develop them into what they are now. Yuika wished that she could have been there with her. To witness the growth of such an incredible individual. To train alongside her. Tease the hell out of her. Suddenly, she felt a wistful longing – why couldn’t they have met earlier?

 

“I’ll help you wipe it off,” she said, getting up to grab a towel.

 

Connie laid there unmoving. If it wasn’t for the deep guttural sound of acknowledgment, Yuika might have thought she was dead.

 

Those short, albeit lovely, months together with the Danish girl didn’t come without their fair share of problems though. It was moments like these, however, that made all the hardships worth every headache. Yuika found herself enjoying every single moment they spent together, whether alone or otherwise. Such occasions like right now were few and far between. She was a little sad that it had to end so soon.

 

As she started wiping off the excess oil, Connie tilted her head to face Yuika. Her disheveled hair cascaded down in a disorderly array. A lazy smile present on her face.

 

“Hey, thanks so much for doing this. It was wonderful,” she said.

 

“No problem.”

 

Connie grabbed Yuika’s hand. Gently squeezing it, as if trying to convey her heartfelt gratitude through simple touch.

 

“No, I’m serious. Thank you. No one has ever done anything like this for me. I want you to know that… it means a lot. Really…”

 

When it came to emotions, Connie was like a shy little kid who didn’t know which flavor of ice-cream to pick, coming off as indecisive and ambivalent. She had an unusual way of expressing herself and it took Yuika the majority of their first week together to read between the lines. When she was suddenly confronted by Connie in such a direct manner, she didn’t know how to react. So, she did what came naturally.

 

“Be careful Connie, you’ll break someone’s heart one day.”

 

Although her tone was playful, she secretly hoped that the girl took heed of her words. Yuika squeezed back, rubbing circles on the back of Connie’s hand as if trying to say she understood. A snicker was heard. That was the only warning she got before a foot came and poked her shoulder.

 

“Shut up.”

 

The two giggled at the exchange.

 

“Just remembered. One more thing.” Yuika said as she let go of her hand. Instantly missing the feeling of comfort it brought.

 

She focused her attention on Connie’s lower and upper back as she delicately began rocking her body side to side.

 

“This is a Swedish technique that relaxes the muscles and improves nerve function. It should help you sleep later. I haven’t mastered it, but I’ve been told it feels nice.” she said.

 

Confirmation came in the form of a light trembling from the vibrations caused by Connie.

 

Yuika roamed over her back once again. Oscillating periodically before moving to another section of her body. Hips, legs, feet. When she was done, she retraced her movement, going back up leisurely, stalling for time. As she reached her shoulders, Yuika outlined Connie’s neck using her middle and index finger, cautiously trailing down her spine with a small amount of weight behind. She repeated the motion a couple of times before lastly stretching her client.

 

The consistent rhythm of Yuika’s hands was like being put under a hypnotic spell. Between the long deep strokes to the occasional pauses, Connie found herself in a trance where all her sense of perception was derived from the point in which their bodies connected. Her muddled state of mind was then subsequently broken as she became increasingly aware of the outside world – and the lack of contact.

 

“Sorry for dragging this on for so long,” Yuika said, wiping herself with the towel. “It’s getting late.”

 

She knew they had to finish sooner or later – oh how she wanted it to be later. Grudgingly, she turned herself over on her back. An invisible weight holding her down. Connie’s body was still numb from laying still for so long, a hedonistic rejuvenation coursing through her. She straightened her arms and legs, giving a muted vocal stretch. She let out a satisfied moan, the muscular tension now alleviated. Her butt ached slightly from acting as an improvised chair, but that was a small price to pay for the quality service.

 

“That’s all right. It was a nice experience.” Connie said.

 

As she was sprawled out looking up at the ceiling, Yuika wondered if Connie knew that she was still shirtless. Her breathing was unfiltered. Chest rising and falling. Accentuating her marvelous bust. A clear contrast to her lean chiseled abdominals that looked like they were carved from stone. Yuika didn’t consider herself a voyeur, but she had considerable difficulty averting her eyes from those magnificent pairs of breasts. It was like they had their own gravitational pull. Heat began to spread across her face. You’re better than this Yuika, come on!

 

Connie peered at her from where she laid. Indifferent to how her captain was ogling her, eyes darting back and forth. At this point, she was too tired to care, or perhaps grateful enough to allow her that privilege. Maybe she even _liked_ being observed in such a vulnerable state. The massage must have done something to her nerves since her bashfulness was seemingly absent. Was that… a blush she saw on Yuika’s face?

 

“Like what you see?” Connie grinned.

 

She leaned back with both arms behind her head, legs crossed, and back arched, exposing even more of herself for her single spectator to gaze upon. Exuding a confidence that was unexpected from someone of her character. Although Connie was lying down, her body language was one that implied authority and control over the situation. How could an insignificant change alter her appearance so much? Even her mannerisms were, dare she say, flirtatious?

 

How the tables have turned.

 

Yuika was enthralled by the half-lowered eyelids directed at her. They shone coyly with a dangerous mischief that could spell out mishap. Where did this side of her come from? Not that the ravishing sight was undesired; she was captivated by the mystique and brazen behavior. The fact that Connie was being so sensual and salacious, Yuika couldn’t help but get excited.

 

They found themselves caught in a staring contest. Neither one willing to back down. It was when Connie raised her eyebrow ever so slightly, seductively, that Yuika completely lost it. She coughed into her fist at the brash display of nudity. At this point, her exhibitionist of a friend was bound to get a cold.

 

“You’ll get a cold like that, you know?” she warned.

 

“What? Embarrassed? I thought this was what you wanted.” Connie smirked.

 

Yuika grabbed her discarded shirt from the table and crouched towards the younger girl. She extended her arm, ushering Connie to take it.

 

“Here, put this- “

 

Her sentence was cut off as Connie pulled her down. Both girls landing on the futon with their bodies pressed against each other. Yuika, with her quick reaction, managed to avoid grabbing onto… the more obvious holds, and cushioned her fall with hands on either side of Connie.

 

“H-hey, what are you…”

 

It seemed like the girl had a talent for interrupting people in the most bizarre ways. Casually, she sniffed her like it was the most common thing to do in that situation. Yuika was reminded of a golden Labrador for some reason.

 

“Mm, your hair smells good,” she commented.

 

“What?”

 

“Your hair. I like the way it smells.”

 

“Oh. Thanks. It’s a peach-scented conditioner.”

 

“Peach! So that’s what it was! You should definitely use it more often.”

 

She chuckled. “Guess I will then.”

 

Connie’s breath tickled her ear. Yuika wondered if she accidentally broke her. Well, not that this version of her was bad per se – she was kind of turned on by it. Their legs intertwined. Connie’s thigh pressed against her crotch, making her feel butterflies in the deepest parts of her stomach. As if realizing the intimacy of their compromising position, Yuika had only one thought.

 

‘Not this again.’

 

Connie showed no signs of letting her go. Looking content with their current arrangement. To be honest, so was Yuika.

 

“I really should go Connie.” she implored.

 

The girl’s hold on her neck only tightened further. Her resolve crumbled. She didn’t notice it at first, but the sheets weren’t the only thing that cushioned her fall. Yuika was tempted to collapse right then and there as they were, social norms be damned.

 

“Can I still take you up on that offer?” Connie asked.

 

“What offer?”

 

“The one where you sleep with me.”

 

Did Yuika hear her properly? This wasn’t a dream, right?

 

“Don’t you think that’s a bit too much?” They weren’t even dating yet! Or were they? Since when? Was this some sort of custom in Denmark she didn’t know about? Yuika was flattered, but even this was… At their age. Weren’t they going too fast? Her mind was racing. Heart pounding. She hoped Connie didn’t notice.

 

“Why? It’s late and the others are probably already sleeping. Just spend the night here with me.”

 

Oh… that’s what she meant. Damn it Connie, context. Yuika got her hopes up for nothing.

 

She broke free from the girl’s embrace. Supporting herself on her arms. Connie latched to her shoulders. Yuika wanted nothing more than to stay, even if it was just a few seconds longer. Her rational and emotional side struggling to prevail. They stared at each other expectantly. Pupils dilated, mouth ajar. If neither realized they were gay before…

 

“I shouldn’t Connie.” As soon as the words left her mouth, she immediately wanted to take it back. Part of her knew it was inappropriate. She had her position and responsibilities to consider. Yuika didn’t dare look down lest she does something she might regret.

 

The crestfallen expression on Connie’s face was like knives in her heart. It felt like she kicked a puppy. Yuika had to steel herself from the heartbroken look of her club member. She sat upright on her knees, unwilling as she was. It’s probably for the best.

 

A hand caught hold of her wrist just as she was turning around to leave. She followed it to find Connie who was looking more distraught than what circumstances would suggest. Her bangs covered her face. Shadowing her eyes. There was a tremble in her arm.

 

“Don’t leave me alone… please?”

 

She didn’t know it back then, but once their eyes met, both of them unknowingly took a step through a threshold from which they couldn’t go back. One looking to find comfort in a lonely abyss. Another trying to be that comfort. The tentative question. The pleading look. A silent cry for help.

 

Yuika wasn’t sure if it was the quavering voice or her face that was on the verge of tears. But as she laid her eyes on Connie, she saw- felt the distinct emotion emanating from the little girl. Because despite her height and age, that’s exactly what Connie was inside. An insecure little girl. In the next second, she hugged her. Cradling her head above her own chest. Rubbing small circles. The profound desire to protect was overwhelming.

 

“I’m not going anywhere. Don’t worry,” she whispered.

 

Connie wrapped herself around Yuika’s waist. Burying her face into their shirt. It was silly. The fact that she didn’t want to sleep alone. She hated being in the house when mom was away. The void far too vast to fill by herself. She thought she would have gotten over it by now. But when Yuika turned her back on her, it felt like she was being abandoned all over again. She panicked.

 

“Sorry. I just-“

 

“You don’t have to explain. I’ll be here with you for as long as you want.”

 

Her words echoed in Connie’s head. Reverberating. Barely audible if it weren’t for the fact that they were so close. Like a soothing flame, Yuika warmed her heart, melted away her worries. Removing all fears and doubts.

 

For as long as she wanted, Yuika would stay by her side.

 

‘Forever.’ she thought.

 

Not only was it her body that she mended, but even her spirits were also lifted. Elation threatened to render her heart asunder. The relief was indescribable.

 

No words were spoken. Only their bodies communicated. Saying more than what verbal dialogue could through simple touch.

 

Connie glanced upwards. Once their gaze met, the world froze. As if they were stuck in that brief moment for eternity. It could have been a second or a minute. Neither knew. What they did know, however, was that they probably wouldn’t mind spending the rest of their lives together from that point on.

 

Connie wanted to say thank you. Desperately trying to form a coherent thought but the words got stuck in her throat. She realized it wasn’t necessary.

 

Yuika brushed aside her hair. Hands lingering on the side of Connie’s temple. She leaned into it while Yuika caressed her cheek. Feeling the pleasant warmth from her skin. Connie looked peaceful with her eyes closed. She exhaled softly, the tingly sensation giving Yuika goosebumps.

 

Connie slowly opened her eyes again, holding Yuika by the waist.

 

It was subtle. A slight change in the air. The mood. The atmosphere.

 

She couldn’t comprehend it, but they were both aware that it was occurring. Like an unfathomable phenomenon transpiring within the small room that sheltered them. An event that took place once in a lifetime.

 

The invisible force pulled them closer. Compelling. None of them resisted.

 

They leaned forward. Eyes shut. Anticipating what was to come with bated breaths.

 

‘Shit, I forgot to brush my teeth.’

 

Their lips met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Taeda for beta reading this chapter!!!  
> Check them out on Twitter @FruitPunchZura. They draw some amazing Hanebado characters! Original work.  
> Thanks for reading~


End file.
